Una largo camino para una gran recompensa (Amourshipping)
by Proshadow
Summary: Qué es lo que sucederá en esta historia?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Nuestros héroes se dirigían a la liga pokémon de Kalos donde Ash lucharía por el título de esta región. Mientras caminaban charlando y riéndose entre ellos, Pikachu escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos a lo cual dice.

Pikachu: Pika pikaa!

Ash y sus amigos voltean dirigiéndose a los arbustos, lo que ven ahí solo sorprende a dos de nuestros héroes, Era un Poliwag. A que al instante los Ash y Serena recordaron el momento en el que se conocieron. Ash al recordar esto sonríe a la joven y dice:

Ash: Te acuerdas de ese momento? *rascándose la nariz*

A lo que Serena responde con una sonrisa y de forma muy veloz

Serena: Como olvidarme de ese momento tan bonito Ash. *Pero lo que más recuerdo fueron tu palabras,pensó*

Ash: Nunca me imaginé que terminaría viajando con aquella niña con el sombrero de paja. *Acotó nuestro héroe*

Serena: Pues yo sí. *Murmuro sonrojada*

Bonnie: Eh! Ustedes que murmuran por ahí

Ash: Nada, nada. *Dijo pensativo sobre lo que había escuchado sobre Serena*

Bonnie: Como que nada Ash pero si es un Poliwag, Qué lindo! * Con una sonrisa radiante en su cara"

Serena: Claro que si! Por este pokémon fue que nos conocimos Ash y yo en el campamento

Bonnie: Y cómo fue ?

Preguntó mientras Clemont llegaba exhausto

Serena: *Sonrojada dijo* En el campamento me perdí en el bosque, no me gustaba, no quería estar ahí, y entre medio de los arbustos salió un Poliwag que hizo que me cayera y me lastimara la rodilla. Entonces empecé a gritar por mi mamá, en ese momento apareció *mirándolo tiernamente a Ash*

Ash: Tuvo un pequeño sonrojo que solo Serena notó

Serena: Al el ver que estaba lastima me puso un pañuelo en la herida y me dijo unas palabras que nunca me olvidare "Nunca te rindas, hasta el final" me ayudo a levantarme y me dio un fuerte abrazo

Ash: *Se rasca la nariz avergonzado*

Bonnie: Que bonito, no Ash? *con una sonrisa picarona, sabiendo los sentimientos de Serena*

Clemont: Y todo esto a que viene?

Bonnie: A ese hermoso Poli…. ¿A dónde se fue?!

Todos ríen menos Clemont que no entiendo el porqué de esa situación. Al llegar la noche deciden quedarse en un centro pokémon.

Ash seguía pensativo por el comentario de su compañera. A la noche mientras todos dormían sale al balcón y se encuentra con que ella está ahí también, a lo que se sorprende y dice:

Ash: Oh! Serena, no te esperaba aquí

Serena: Ni yo a ti, Te desvelaron los nervios? *mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules*

Ash: No, estoy tranquilo sobre la liga, me desvele sobre otra cosa.

Serena: Sobre qué?

Ash: Sobre lo que pasó hoy en el camino. *dijo mirándola con ingenuidad*

Serena: Dije algo malo? Lo siento Ash si te ofendí. *Sintiéndose apenada*

Ash: No! Para nada Serena es solo que… Te escuché

Serena: Ee..scuchar q..ue? *temiéndose lo peor*

Ash: Tú te imaginaste viajando conmigo?

Serena: Si…*avergonzada*

Ash: Pues me alegra mucho que haya sido así porque me encanta estar contigo. *Demostrando cierta madurez que no era común en Ash*

Serena solo se sonrojo, sonrió y miro Ash a esos ojos y dijo

Serena: Si tú supieras Ash Ketchum

Ash: Saber qué? *Dijo nuestro héroe con curiosidad*

Serena: *Maldición! Lo dije, no solo lo pensé* Lo que me me gusta..S.. estar contigo *Muy nerviosa y tratando de no meter la pata*

Ash: Qué bueno que sea de parte de los dos! *Con cierta sensación que antes no había experimentado*

Serena: Bueno vamos a ir a dormirnos que mañana tenemos que continuar con el viaje! *Suspirando de alivio*

Ash: Tienes razón*asintió con la cabeza, la miro y dijo* Además tengo que ganar la liga!

Serena: Por supuesto que si Ash, y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte como tu hiciste conmigo!

Al otro día nuestros héroes se despiertan, luego de desayunar vuelven al viaje. Pero al iniciar el camino Ash se da cuenta de algo, No le había preguntado a Serena porque ella estaba en el balcón ayer.

Luego de caminar durante un tiempo

Ash y Pikachu: *Ruido del estómago*

Clemont: Que tal si paramos a almorzar

Bonnie: Si hermanito!

Luego de terminar de comer Ash llama a Serena a un costado y le dice a Bonnie que cuide de sus pokémon.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía que quería Ash, fui dubitativa por la sorpresa de la situación.

Ash: Ven vamos a caminar que te quiero preguntar algo. *Sonriéndole*

Luego de alejarse del grupo Serena con ganas de agarrarle la mano pregunta:

Serena: Ash…

Ash: Quería saber porque tú estabas en el balcón ayer, que ya sabes como soy, no te pregunte nada ayer.

Serena sorprendida por el gesto de Ash responde:

Serena: No pasa nada no te preocupes

Ash: Es por tu derrota por el título de la Reina de Kalos. *dando justo en el clavo*

Serena: *En voz muy baja* pues si algo así…

Ash: Cuéntame ya sabes, que para eso están los amigos, no?

Serena: Es solo que…*dijo con voz triste*

Ash: Te sientes mal por haber perdido verdad, por defraudar a tus pokémon? Pues está bien sentir eso Serena, yo muchas veces he perdido y aunque no lo demuestre me siento triste por haberles fallado a mis pokémon.

Serena: Si… *Con los ojos con lágrimas*

Ash: Pues no te preocupes, no te acuerdas de lo que te dije aquella vez?

Serena: Por supuesto Ash.

Los dos al unísono "Nunca te rindas, hasta el final"

Serena abraza a Ash incondicionalmente y entre lágrimas le dice muchas gracias, siempre estás ahí cuando más te necesito y yo nunca te apoyo, siento que no soy tan buena como tú lo eres conmigo. A lo que él le respondió no digas incoherencias gracias a ti he ganado las medallas que tengo, gracias a ti soy una persona feliz y voy a ganar la Liga de Kalos gracias a ti, dijo mientras la abrazaba y la consolaba.

Serena pensó: *quiero que siempre estés ahí cuando te necesite Ash.*

Secándose las lágrimas Serena dijo vamos que los demás deben de estarnos esperando. *Avergonzada pues no se había dado cuenta que estaba abrazando a esa persona tan especial para ella*

Ash: Si, vamos. *Aunque realmente no quería ya que sentía una extraña sensación al estar con Serena*

Clemont: Vaya que demoraron!

Bonnie: Déjalos hermanito. *dando un codazo al hermano, mostrando una sonrisa pícara*

Serena: *Un poco sonrojada* Vamos chicos que Ash tiene una liga que ganar!

Nuestros héroes siguieron su camino hasta la liga mientras en el camino todos iban charlando y riendo. Hasta que en un momento Bonnie se le acerca a Serena y le dice:

Bonnie: Y? Le dijiste lo que te gusta?

Serena: Shh Bonnie no lo digas tan fuerte que te va a escuchar *Sonrojada*

Bonnie: Ahh… Asi que no le dijiste nada? *Apenada*

Serena: Ya llegara el momento dijo

Ash: Llegamos a La liga de Kalos. *Mientras levantaba el puño*

Pikachu: Pika Pikaaa!

Ash: Tú también estas entusiasmado Pikachu?

Pikachu: Chaaaaa

Serena y Bonnie se sorprenden al enterarse que su espera había terminado.

Serena: Que les parece si vamos a las tiendas a ver cosas

Bonnie rápidamente contesta:

Bonnie: Nosotros podemos cuidar de sus pokémon.

Clemont: AH?! Si? *Perdido en la situación*

Ash: Te puedo acompañar si quieres Serena

Serena: Bueno Ash, Seguro que no quieren venir Clemont y Bonnie?

Bonnie: No está bien, los esperamos en el centro pokémon. A lo que ella se acerca a Serena y le susurra, este es tu momento  
Serena: *Avergonzada* Shh no digas esas cosas Bonnie.

Ash: Toma Bonnie *dándoles las pokébolas* ve tú también Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika Pika

Serena: Vamos Ash *Muy contenta de estar solo con Ash* Lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva con ella para no perder tiempo

Luego de unas horas visitando tiendas, Nuestro joven héroe se preguntaba porque no le molestaba no haberse inscripto y tampoco le importaba pasarse horas mirando ropa mientras sea con serena. *Acaso este sentimiento era algo distinto a la amistad? *Dijo nuestro héroe teniendo un pensamiento maduro.

Serena: Ash… ASH… ASH!

Ash: Q..Qué? *Sorprendido*

Serena: Te llevo llamando desde hace un rato *hinchando los mofletes*, si no quieres estar conmigo dímelo

Ash: No, no para nada… Es solo que, estaba pensando en algo

Serena: En que pensabas? *Habiéndosele pasado el enojo*

Ash: Nada… nada

Serena: Para eso estoy aquí Ash, dime *insistió la joven pelimiel*

 ** _Continuara..._**

 _Agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones ya que es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría aprender de mis errores, Gracias por leerlo ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ash: Es solo que me preguntaba porque no me preocupo de nada cuando estoy contigo y porque no me molesta pasarme horas comprando ropa contigo. *Con ingenuidad*

Serena: *Muy sonrojada* No lo sé Ash, pero me sucede lo mismo contigo

Ash: No lo entiendo. *Con ingenuidad*

Serena: Lo importante es que nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos. Venga vamos al centro pokémon, así te registras para la Liga. *Dijo un poco apenada por la ingenuidad de Ash, aunque ilusionada por su comentario*

Ash: Si! Vamos. *Levantando su puño con entusiasmo*

En el camino hacia el centro pokémon nuestros dos héroes estaban pensativos sobre lo ocurrido en la tienda, aunque ninguno de los dos habló del tema.

Al llegar al centro pokémon todos los pokémon volvieron con sus entrenadores entusiasmados y Bonnie con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño de ojo le dice a Serena.

Bonnie: Y como les fue?

Serena: *Con un sonrojo* Bien, Ash me ayudo a comprar ropa.

Bonnie: Y tu Ash?

Ash: Bien, como siempre me la paso con Serena

A lo que todos se sorprendieron de su comentario

Serena: *Nerviosa por el comentario* No se te olvida algo?

Ash: No, qué?

Clemont: Ir a inscribirte para la Liga.

Ash: Oh, cierto, gracias Serena! Vamos Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika Pikaa

Luego de inscribirse para la Liga de Kalos que será en una semana Ash dice:

Ash: La liga empieza en un semana, Ya vengo tengo que hace unas llamadas

Clemont: Bueno más tiempo para entrenar!, Te esperamos afuera

Ash estaba llamando al profesor Oak para que le enviara cierto pokémon para completar su equipo y para su sorpresa siente que alguien le toca el hombro y le dice:

?: Así que vas a usarlo de vuelta eh?

Oak: Pero mira quien te visita Ash!

Ash:*Si da la vuelta y se lleva una gran sorpresa*

Ash: Brock! Qué alegría verte amigo!

Brock: Igualmente! Me dijo tu madre que participarías en la Liga y se me ocurrió venir, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos pensé que sería una buena idea

Ash: Por supuesto Brock, siempre me alegra verte. Ven vayamos afuera para ver a mis compañeros.

Ash: Hasta luego Profesor Oak, se lo encargo!

Oak: Por supuesto Ash.

*Cortando la llamada*

Al ver a Ash acompañado con otra persona, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se sorprendieron a lo que Clemont dijo:

Clemont: Quien es él Ash?

Ash: Es un líder de gimnasio al igual que tú, un excelente criador pokémon, además mi compañero de viaje durante; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, por sobre todas las cosas un buen amigo. *Dijo sonriente por la sorpresa de sus amigos*

Brock: Así es amigo!, Así que estos son tu nuevos compañeros eh?

Serena: Mucho gusto Brock, Me llamo Serena y soy de Pueblo Boceto. Estoy en un viaje para convertirme en la Reina de Kalos aunque al principio no tenía una meta, Ash me dijo que viajara con él.

*Brock se quedó pensativo, Ash ofreciendo que viajaran con él? Qué era lo que sucedía*

Clemont: Hola Brock un gusto conocerte, Yo soy Clemont líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia y esta es mi pequeña hermana

Bonnie: Hola Brock me llamo Bonnie y este es mi pequeño amigo, Dedenne. Dedenne: De Dee

Brock: Que buenos compañeros tienes Ash.

Ash: Gracias Brock, no sé qué haría sin ellos. Serena siempre me apoya y me da fuerzas, Clemont siempre nos ayuda con sus inventos y cocina muy rico!

Clemont: Y Serena cocina muy ricos Pokelitos! *Acotó el inventor*

Serena muy sonrojada por los halagos

Ash: Y Bonnie siempre me apoya y cuida a mis pokémon cuando más lo necesito

Bonnie: Me enseñas como cuidar a los pokémon Brock?

Brock: Por supuesto Bonnie!

Bonnie: Siii!

Brock: Me alegra mucho que así sea. Los amigos son una de las cosas más importantes en las aventuras! *Sorprendido por la actitud de Ash hacia Serena*

Serena: Bueno Ash no seas tan modesto que tú eres el que más nos ha apoyado siempre en todo.

Ash: Bueno, bueno, basta de halagos. *dijo rascándose la nariz*

Ruido del estómago de Brock.

Clemont: Vamos a almorzar que te debe de haber dado hambre por el viaje.*Riendo*

Después de que nuestros héroes almorzaran, Serena propone ir a ver una película para relajarse ya que faltaba una semana para la Liga. A lo que todos incluyendo Ash dijeron que Si, cosa que tomo por sorpresa otra vez a Brock, Acaso será posible que Ash haya madurado tanto? O es que…? No, no puede ser *Pensó*

Al llegar al cine deciden ver una película de terror y se sientan. Clemont, Bonnie, Brock, Serena y Ash. En esa misma disposición

A la mitad de la película Serena y Clemont estaban asustados, a lo que a Brock se le ocurre preguntarle algo a Serena sin que Ash se enterara, ya que vio que ella quería abrazar a Ash.

Brock:*En voz baja* Te gusta Ash verdad?

Serena:*Muy sonrojada* No…No…no

Brock: Puedes confiar en mí no le diré nada

Serena:*Suspiro* Si, pero como lo supiste?

Brock: Se nota desde Kanto.*riendo* Porque no se lo dices?

Serena: Verás, Ash y yo nos conocimos en un campamento del profesor Oak… (Le cuenta su historia…) Y cuando lo vi en la tele tirándose desde la torre de la ciudad Luminalia me di cuenta que era él y decidí a venir a verlo. Me gusta Ash desde que éramos chicos, pero no me animo a decírselo. *Dijo avergonzada la joven*

Brock: Ya veo…Sabes nunca había visto a Ash tan atento con una chica nunca. *Acotó el moreno*

Serena: Si?*Desconcertada con la situacion*

Brock: Yo creo que le gustas aunque él no lo sabe.

Serena *sonrojada*

Brock: Necesitas decírselo

Serena: Y si me rechaza?

Brock: Y si a él también le gustas?

Serena: Esta bien, necesito decírselo pero después de que gane la Liga *Con una sonrisa radiante*

Brock: Quiero estar ahí para esos dos momentos!

Al salir del Cine Ash preguntó:

Ash: Les gustó la película?

Bonnie: Siii!

Clemont: No, no me gusto. *Dijo con miedo*

Serena y Brock: Ss..i *Dijeron dudosos ya que se la pasaron hablando*

Ash: Me alegro mucho!

Después de tres días de diversión y entrenamiento llego el momento en el que el pokémon que le había pedido al Profesor Oak llegara. Después de almorzar nuestros héroes estaban entrenando en la parte de atrás del centro pokémon.

Serena: Braixen _Llamarada_!

Ash: Pikachu corta la llamarada con _Cola de Hierro_!

*Pikachu corta la _Llamarada_ y queda muy cerca de Braixen de Serena*

Ash: Ahora Pikachu _Atactrueno_!

Serena: Noo Braixen!

El Atactrueno de Pikachu se desvanece y entre todo el polvo se ven llamaradas de fuego y gruñidos saliendo de entre el polvo. A lo que Ash y Brock ya sabían lo que era, mientras los demás trataban de entender la situación.

Ash: Charizard, amigo! *Gritó con entusiasmo*

Charizard va corriendo hacia Ash mientras este lo acaricia

Serena: Vuelve Braixen luchaste bien.

Bonnie: Que Charizard más lindo! Es tuyo Ash?

Ash: Si este fue uno de mis primeros compañeros. *Respondió*

Clemont: Se ve muy fuerte, pero que hace aquí?

Ash: Le pedí al profesor Oak que me lo enviara este será el sexto integrante de mi equipo para la Liga!

Brock: Así es, seguro que la ganas con ese entusiasmo

Ash: Eso espero!

*Ruido del Estómago de Ash*

A lo que todos rieron

Clemont: Que tal si cenamos?*Mientras reía*

Brock: Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Clemont: Por supuesto nunca viene mal una ayuda!

Serena: Yo me encargo del postre. *Mientras guiñaba un ojo*

Después de que terminaran de cocinar la cena estaba servida y todos comían con mucho entusiasmo

Ash: No puedo creer lo rico que está esto! Los mejores dos cocineros que conozco juntos!

Riendo el grupo mientras que Bonnie dijo:

Bonnie: Y falta la mejor cocinera de Pokelitos Ash!

Ash: Pero eso todos ya lo sabemos! No es cierto Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikaaaa

Serena: No es para tanto chicos.*Sonrojada*

Brock: Ya quiero probarlos!

Luego de terminar de cenar Brock dice:

Brock: Merecida esa fama que tienes de los Pokelitos! Estaban exquisitos

Serena: Muchas gracias Brock.*Con una sonrisa*

Clemont: Pues tu comida también estaba excelente Brock

Brock: Graci…*Es interrumpido*

Ash: Me voy a entrenar chicos!

Y así pasaron los días y el tan esperado día de la Liga de Kalos llegó

 **Continuara…**

 _Agradecería que me dieran sus opiniones ya que es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría aprender de mis errores, Gracias por leerlo ^^_


End file.
